Decorative patterns can be formed in heat-stable coatings by using patterns of catalysts or antioxidants to enhance or retard the decomposition of colorants such as carbon black or carbonaceous residues. These heat-stable coatings contain one or more heat-stable polymers which are polymers not affected by temperatures above 300.degree. C. that would decompose, oxidize or otherwise adversely affect most organic compounds. Examples of this technology are found in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,120,608 (Oct. 17, 1978) and 4,122,226 (Oct. 24, 1978).
Heat-stable coatings are widely used in applications such as nonstick coatings for cookware. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,087,394--Concannon (May 2, 1978) and 4,123,401--Berghmans and Vary (Oct. 31, 1978).
Each of the above-mentioned patents is incorporated herein by reference.
It is known to apply fluorocarbon coats on wet primer coats and cure the two coats simultaneously. U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,446--FitzSimmons (1963).
In addition to prior technology, it is desirable to be able to make smooth heat-stable coatings with decorative patterns formed by a colorant which has some thickness.